Dodge Charger R/T (1969)
The 1969 Dodge Charger R/T (Road and Track) is a sports model of the second generation B-body Charger. It came standard with a 440cu (7.2L) V8 although there was also an option for a 426cu (7.0L) Hemi V8. Other standard features of the Charger R/T were two exhaust pipes, sport brakes and suspension as well as the bumblebee stripe on the rear fenders. The Dodge Charger R/T made an appearance in the television series The Dukes of Hazzard, nicknamed "The General Lee." ''Need for Speed: Underground Rivals'' The 1969 Charger R/T appears in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals with a $44,000 price tag. It offers quick acceleration at the cost of some handling drawbacks. A Boss version entitled - Tank - can be unlocked if the player races against it in a Cup level boss race using a Japanese car. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The 1969 Charger R/T appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 2 Muscle car, which is unlocked upon taking over Kempton from 21st Street Crew boss Angie. It is purchaseable for $80,000. The Charger R/T is one of the most powerful Tier 2 cars but suffers from heavy steering in corners. Thanks to a high kerb weight, it is also effective in pursuits. Angie's Angie is seen driving a 1969 Charger R/T with a unique 21st Street Crew livery. It is obtainable in a Boss Bonus Card, which also unlocks it for Quick Race play. Samson's Samson, a recruitable crew member, will drive a Dodge Charger R/T once the player has bought a Tier 2 car. It cannot be unlocked by the player. Challenge Series A modified Charger R/T must be driven in the bronze tier sprint race event of the challenge series. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The 1969 Charger R/T appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 2 vehicle with a $30,000 price tag. It boasts powerful acceleration and excels at performing burnouts due to a torquey V8 engine. Because of a high weight, the Charger R/T has a sluggish steering feel around corners. It is best utilised in Drag mode although when fully upgraded, it becomes prone to performing wheelies, if given too much grip during a burnout. Grip (Bonus) There is tier 2 bonus Grip car that can be driven in Quick Race. Drag (Bonus) There is a tier 3 bonus Drag car that can be driven in Quick Race. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The 1969 Charger R/T appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 3 vehicle with a price tag of $89,000. It is unlocked upon reaching Wheelman Level 9.5. It appears in the PlayStation 2 and Wii releases with a price tag of $29,000. It is one of the quickest accelerating tier 3 vehicles in the game - alongside the Chevrolet Chevelle SS - and reaches a top speed of 198 mph (319 km/h). ''Diecast'' The Charger R/T is available as a blue die-cast bonus car which can be unlocked upon entering "qlcukc4bqm" at the secret codes menu. ''Diecast'' (Alternative) A diecast variant with an alternative colour can be unlocked upon entering "osowsubc". ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The 1969 Charger R/T appears in the downloadable Team Racing Pack for Need for Speed: Shift. It is a tier 2 vehicle with a car rating of 5.10. Quick acceleration and a decent top speed allow the Charger R/T to have good straight-line performance. However, it can easily spin out in corners as a consequence of its high weight. ''Need for Speed: Nitro'' The 1969 Charger R/T appears in Need for Speed: Nitro as a class B car and costs $35,000. It is rated 2 in speed and acceleration; 1 in handling; 3 in drifting; and 4 in strength. It can be seen in the game's cover art, outfitted with a turbocharger. Thiago, the top racer in Rio de Janeiro, drives a Charger R/T in all of the location's Silver Cup race events except for the Drift Challenge, Time Attack, and Speed Trap events. In addition, Thiago's Charger R/T can also be seen in his profile video, the game's opening video, and all tutorial videos. Except the gameplay shots in all the tutorial videos, his Charger R/T is not equipped with a supercharger. Thiago Thiago's Charger R/T can be unlocked as a collectable car for use in both Arcade Mode and Career Mode, once all stars are obtained in all Rio de Janeiro Silver Cup events. ''Need for Speed: World'' The 1969 Charger R/T was made available in Need for Speed: World on July 27, 2010 as a tier 1 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an E class vehicle. The standard Charger R/T has a 188 overall rating and is currently retired from the car dealer. In contrast to previous title appearances, the Charger R/T has poor acceleration coupled with stiff handling, causing the vehicle to understeer in corners and preventing it from compensating its cornering capabilities. It has a slightly stronger nitrous boost than the 1971 Dodge Challenger R/T at the expense of a lower top speed of 119 mph (195 km/h). Black The Black style is a Gromlen performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on July 27, 2010. Elite (Rental) The Elite style is a rental car that can be leased for . It was made available on May 16th, 2010 during the fourth closed beta. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Elite (Cash) The Elite style is a previous rental only car that can be purchased for . It was made available on June 1, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Blue The Blue style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on July 27, 2010. Royal Purple The Royal Purple style is a unique cash car that cost , and was initially released on November 16, 2010. It is fitted with a unique Royal Purple engine, two aftermarket parts, and finished with a special Royal Purple livery. It was removed from the car dealer on August 22nd, 2012. Angie The Angie style is an unreleased NFS Classic that costs based on Angie's Dodge Charger R/T. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts and a aftermarket lowering kit. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The 1969 Charger R/T appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Retro Road vehicle with a $41,000 price tag. It has a C 520 performance rating and a 3.15 handling rating. Its top speed and braking time from 60-0 mph are identical to the Challenger R/T's. ''Need for Speed: No Limits'' The Charger R/T was first mentioned in update 1.2.6 for Need for Speed: No Limits on January 11, 2016 as a Tournament Store item, but was not made available until update 1.3.7 as part of a Fastlane event starting on July 26, 2016. Stock The stock Dodge Challenger R/T is a muscle class car that requires 25 rare blueprints to unlock. The blueprints required to unlock the vehicle can be found from various sources; * "Fastlane: Charger R/T" event * Premium Crate * Chop Shop Receive 350 mechanic level XP by building up and 800 mechanic level XP by fully staging up this car. ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The Dodge Charger R/T appears in Need for Speed: Payback following images of the game released on June 2, 2017. Stock It is unlocked for purchase from the drift, drag, off-road, race, and runner class dealerships upon completing chapter 2 - Desert Winds. It is unlocked for purchase from the speedcross dealership upon completing the Mac: Speedcross questline included with the Speedcross Story Bundle. Platinum A unique Platinum Charger is included with the Platinum Car Pack. It is unlocked for purchase from the runner dealership upon completing chapter 1 - Ignition. ''Need for Speed: Heat'' The Charger appears in Need for Speed: Heat following an article, revealing it to be part of the game's official car list, was publishedArticle: ea.com (2019) Under the Hood: Need for Speed Heat Car List. Available at: https://www.ea.com/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-heat/news/nfs-heat-car-listArticle: gtplanet.net (2019) Need for Speed Heat Full Car List Revealed. Available at: https://www.gtplanet.net/need-for-speed-heat-car-list/ on August 19, 2019, and appears in the NFS: Heat Studio app as a secret car as part of container 8, which was released on October 8, 2019. Stock The stock Charger can be unlocked in Need for Speed: Heat. Trivia *The 1969 Charger R/T appears in almost every title of the series with its signature bumblebee stripes on the rear fenders, which are not featured in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals and Need for Speed: No Limits. *Throughout the map of Need for Speed: World, low-detailed parked cars based on the vinyl top Charger R/T can be found. *The 1969 Charger R/T uses a five-speed transmission in Need for Speed: World despite having a four-speed gearbox in real life. Gallery NFSUR PSP 1969DodgeCharger.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground Rivals'' NFSUR PSP 1969DodgeCharger Tank.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground Rivals'' (Tank) NFSCDodgeChargerRTStock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' 24-06-2011 09-13-44.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Angie's) Carbon DodgeChargerRTSamson.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Samson's) NFSCChargerCS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Challenge Series) NFSPSDodgeChargerRT1969.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSDodgeChargerRT1969BonusDrag.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Drag) NFSPSDodgeChargerRT1969BonusGrip.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Grip) NFSUCPS2DodgeChargerRT.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUNDodgeChargerRT1969Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUNDodgeChargerRT1969DieCast.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Die-cast) NFSUNDodgeChargerRT1969DieCastAltColour.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Die-cast Alternate) Need-for-Speed-shift-dlc-wallpaper-Dodge-Charger-R-T-3.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' NFSNitro_DodgeChargerRT.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' Thiago_DodgeChargerRT.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Thiago's) NFSW_Dodge_Charger_RT_Black.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Black) NFSW_Dodge_Charger_RT_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Dodge_Charger_RT_Elite.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Elite) NFSW_Dodge_Charger_RT_Royal_Purple.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Royal Purple) NFSW_Dodge_Charger_RT_Angie.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Angie) Nfs world dodge charger geparkt.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (In-game object) Shift2_DodgeCharger.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksCharger.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) NFS NL Dodge Charger RT Promotional.png|"Need for Speed: No Limits" Promotional Banner NFSNLChargerRT.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' NFSPB_DodgeChargerRT_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' NFSPB_DodgeChargerRTPlatinum_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' (Platinum) NFSHE_App_Dodge_ChargerRT.jpg|''NFS: Heat Studio'' pl:Dodge_Charger_R/T_(1969) Category:Muscles in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Diecast cars Category:Team Racing Pack Cars Category:Royal Purple Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS)